A Tea Party Hetalia Style
by LittleBunnyFooFooMUST-DIE
Summary: Italy and Japan have a tea party...at Austria's house. Drabbly oneshot. Hopefully Cute and fluffy ItaPan. Contains some crossdresing that barely even counts. This is not GerIta. Even though I do ship that pairing...


"Japaaaan!" Italy whined to his Asian friend. Both he and Japan were sitting around doing nothing in their headquarters. Germany had left them muttering something about wurst. "I'm so bored," Italy sighed. He sat in silence staring at the wall for a minute or two.

He nearly gave Japan a heart attack when he sprung out of his chair screaming that he knew what they could do. There was a figurative light bulb over his head when he exclaimed, "Let's have a tea party!"

"Itery, aren't tea parties for children? Little girls in particular?" Japan asked confusedly.

"It'll be so much fun!" was Italy's response. After about ten more minutes of badgering and, literal, poking Japan gave in. "Ve~! Grazie Japan! You won't regret this!" Italy assured the scared looking country. "Now we need outfits…hmm," his face was screwed up in concentration. "Wait, I know just the place!" Italy proclaimed nearly giving Japan another heart attack.

**Where am I getting all these pretty line breaks from?**

Ten minutes later Italy managed to summon the flying mint bunny. He had done a little shuffley dance and chanted random names declaring proudly that he had learned it from England. Italy started whispering to the rabbit then instructed, "Japan, hold onto one of its ears," while he grabbed onto the other one.

With a rainbow colored whirl they were transported to a closet. Italy petted the bunny then bid it goodbye as it teleported back to England's house. After seeing a pile of yaoi magazines poorly hidden under a pile of scarves Japan realized whose closet they were in.

"Itery, this is an invasion of Hungary-san's privacy. So we cannot do this. Even if it was okay she is female, and we are not, so we cannot wear her clothes," Japan told Italy sternly.

"Japaaaaan, you're not the one who is gonna wear her clothes, that's me! And it's okay because I wear Hungary's clothes all the time! She likes to play dress up with me. Sometimes she'll even put bows in my hair and we'll have a tea party…" the brunette boy trailed off as he searched the rack looking for something. "Ta da~" he exclaimed pulling out a green dress with a flourish. "Now go to Austria's closet and you'll probably find something that fits there." Japan didn't move. "Go, go, go! I have to change," Italy announced practically shoving Japan out of Hungary's room and locking the door behind him. Japan was thankful that he didn't have to wear a dress, but was still wary about borrowing someone else's clothes…especially the OCD-like Austria.

**Just another gorgeous line break**

Italy burst into Austria's room just as Japan was buttoning his-er Austria's shirt. "Aren't I pretty?" Italy asked while spinning in a circle. Italy was wearing the green dress from earlier, which had a puffy skirt, and a white apron tied around it. He also had a white handkerchief tied around his head. Japan did have to admit, the smaller country did look quite adorable. Japan's permanent blush darkened a few shades at that thought.

"Whaaa? Japan doesn't like it, ve?" Italy asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"No no no," Japan hurriedly said while putting his hands on the brunette's shoulders. "You look very pretty, Itery," Japan assured him.

Italy visibly brightened, "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course," Japan said moving his hands to Italy's face, caressing his cheeks. They stared into each other's eyes. Their faces slowly inched together until their noses were touching.

"J-Japan? Do you know how to make tea? Hungary usually makes it for me…" he explained. Japan smiled, finding Italy's stutter adorable.

"Anything for you Itery," he whispered before kissing him softly on the cheek. He then walked off in search of the kitchens to make some tea for his dear Italian.

**I am blinded by this line break's beauty**

Japan and Italy were seated around a round-ish table in Austria's sitting room with a blue porcelain tea set in front of them. Italy insisted that there was also a unicorn and a couple of fairies with them, but Japan couldn't see them. Japan took a small sip of green tea from his cup and watched in amusement as Italy poured some more tea at the spot the leprechaun was sitting at. The two countries then went back to talking about random things. Japan was actually having a good time at the tea party.

**I'm starting to hate these things**

Germany walked into headquarters with a bag of sausage and wurst in his arms. "I'm here," the burly man called out. He waited for the smaller country to come run towards him. When there was no response he carefully set down the groceries on the table.

After searching the entire house, Germany was extremely nervous. Neither Italy or Japan was there. Ne began to pace in the kitchen furiously, trying to come up with a reason for the disappearance of his comrades.

The telephone rang and Germany jumped, and then ran towards it hoping that it would be a clue to the whereabouts of the missing countries.

"Hello, Germany?" Austria asked. Before the German could get a word in he continued, "Could you please tell me why Hungary's closet, and mine, was raided? And why Japan and Italy are having a tea party at my house?" Germany face palmed. He should have known to call Austria, this had sadly happened often. Usually Japan wasn't involved; he was the obviously more mature of him and Italy. Most of the time it was Hungary who had the tea party with Italy, but she was probably off shopping or finding male couples to take pictures of. It was rumored that Sweden and Finland were going out on a "date" or something like that.

"I'll go get them," Germany said sighing.

One hour, some tears, begging, and an angry England later, the Axis Powers were seated around their kitchen table. Germany sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. "Do I even want to know why Italy is wearing a dress?"

AN~ This took me forever to type up, I kept getting distracted. Oh well it's done now. I didn't feel like rereading its awfulness so it's probably full of errors. Eventually I'll edit it… I had to add in some SuFin at the end, I'm into that pairing a lot right now. I tried to make it fluffy, did I fail? Please review and give me your opinion of this drabbley oneshot. Flame me to hell if you want for not making GerIta the pairing of the story. Wait, this was supposed to be my K rated story. And I swore…kinda. Okay kiddies! Hell is a place that some people need to go and is not a swear really. Just don't get me in trouble if you say it in front of your parents. If you're against using the h-word then I don't think you should really be watching Hetalia, there's a worse stuff in it than a little swear. Gah, I was rambling. Sorry poor reader! If you made it this far I love you. On a completely different topic I'm thinking about writing a gory 2p! vs. Normal! countries in a baseball game. It's not going to be sportsy because I don't like sports…I just like 2p!America's bat. I'll probably rate it M for blood and violence. Nice, I'm promoting this in one of my "nice" 'll stop typing now, bye my lovelies!

P.S. If any of you guys want I might write that SuFin "date" I referenced. But you have to review…

Reviewers get to partake in the next tea party! (and maybe see some of Hungay's pictures…)

Bunny (Slayer) out~


End file.
